1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a GUI (Graphical User Interface).
2. Related Art
JP-A-8-161139 discloses methods of controlling display of plural overlapping windows. The publication specifically discloses, when two overlapping windows are displayed on a screen, periodically switching positions of a front window and a back window, and setting a time during which a window is displayed in front, in accordance with how long each window is used.
However, according to the methods disclosed in the publication, it can happen that a window other than that preferred by a user is displayed in front. In view of the problem, the present invention provides a technique for switching display of windows in accordance with a user's preference.